Plan de conquista para el chico de mis sueños
by Karen Rols
Summary: <html><head></head>Mindy se ha dado cuenta que está enamorada de Dave, así que hace un plan. Mi primer fic.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic de Kick Ass, los personajes no son míos, con excepción a Camìl y Peter. Hago esto si fines de lucro, bla bla bla... Disfruten.

Había pasado un año desde que Mindy se marchó. En ese tiempo Dave había estado entrenando y preparándose para la universidad. Seguía patrullando.

Con la vida de Mindy, ella ahora tiene 16, pronto 17. Ya no es la misma niña de 12 años. Ahora vive con una amiga, pero aun así, se siente sola. Nadie puede llegar a ser como Dave , él es divertido, inteligente, fuerte, y aunque odie admitirlo, el ultimo año que pasó con él, le empezó a parecer atractivo.

Sólo a veces, cuando ella no podía controlar el vacío por su ausencia, salía a patrullar. Como los viejos tiempos.

"Mindy, no me gusta verte así..." Decía Camíl, la compañera de hogar de Mindy.

"Pues no me veas." Dijo secamente, Mindy McCready.

"Escucha, ahora, te ves mucho más triste y sola de como llegaste. Ya ni siquiera me tienes la confianza de decirme que tienes. Cuando hablas, sólo lo haces de ese tal Dave. Y ya me cansé de que seas tan odiosa. Tengo un plan..." Camíl decía con determinación y una sonrisa de arrogancia, mala combinación. Es por eso que Mindy era su amiga, de alguna manera, Camíl era igual a ella.

Aun así, a Mindy se le ilumino el rostro, cuando Camíl dice "tengo un plan" siempre llega diversión para ambas, algo realmente entretenido.

"Escupe, vamos" Mindy se notaba ansiosa.

"Estoy segura que te va a encantar. Sólo escucha y preguntas al final." Dicho esto, Camíl comenzó a explicar su tan detallado plan sin fallas. Ajá.

Volviendo a la vida de Dave. Él estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Lizy: pelirroja, ojos azules, muy linda. En fin, estaba saliendo con ella, estaba, hasta que...

"¿Cómo puedes terminarme así por qué si?"

Tensión, habitación, ruptura. Auch.

"Dave, escucha. Estás buenísimo y eso, pero, ahora necesito un tiempo. Conocí a alguien." Lizy estaba apenada, mucho. Le rompía el corazón verlo así.

"Se suponía que era algo serio. En fin. Me voy. No necesito más patadas en el culo." Dave se marchó algo triste y nostálgico. Para él, su vida era un desorden. Pronto iría a la universidad. Ahora trabajaba medio tiempo. Estaba solo. Era como si la vida lo dejara atrás. ¿Qué mierda pasaría con él y con Kick Ass?

Llegó a su casa. Se preparo un chocolate caliente con bombones, como solía tomarlos con Mindy. Pero en eso su celular sonó.

"¿Hola?" Dave no se escuchaba muy contento. Sin duda no era su día, últimamente nunca era su día.

"Idiota. Es bueno escucharte"

"¿Mindy?" Dave, en un instante sonrió, su voz lo llevaba a viejos tiempos, en realidad, es increíble como cambian las cosas en un año.

"¿quién más tiene derecho a llamarte idiota aparte de mi, Mindy McCready?" Se podía escuchar la felicidad en la voz de Mindy. "Me alegra escuchar tu voz de nuevo".

"Pienso lo mismo, no sabes cuánto te echo de menos, Mindy" Dave sonreía.

"Yo también te extraño, aunque odie admitirlo. No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar. Sé que estás de vacaciones ahora."

"Sí. Lo estoy, me gustaría tener más contacto contigo."

"Para tu buena suerte, te necesito. Mucho. Ahora eres el único con quien puedo contar. ¿Puedes venir a california?" Mindy dudaba, no quería pedir mucho, pero el plan lo requería.

"..." Dave no podía creerlo. "Por supuesto. Me encantaría verte, aunque me des una buena paliza."

"Genial. Pues. Amm. ¿Puedes estar aquí para el viernes?"

"Sí. dime lugar."

"Pues. Pon atención..."

Al terminar la conversación, Mindy sentía como si hubiera quedado para una cita y que mejor que con su amor platónico desde hace un año. Era impresionante. Estaba feliz. Esa noche durmió tan contenta que no maldijo nada, raro en ella.

Por parte de Dave, estaba feliz. Ya necesitaba salir de la rutina. Enserio se estaba volviendo cansado.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Ambas estaban en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo cereal, mientras Camíl daba indicaciones.

"Bien, McCready, está es tu oportunidad de dejar de ser una chica friendzone." Se burlaba Camìl.

"¡¿A quién mierdas le dices chica friendzone?!" Mindy giró su cabeza hacia Camìl.

"A ti, ¿quién más sino? Acéptalo, Dave te tiene en la friendzone." Comentaba Camíl, aguantándose la risa.

"No me tiene en la friendzone."

"Claro que sí. Es mayor que tú como por dos o tres años. Por lo que me dices, él ni siquiera te veía como amiga, sino amigo." Después de eso, rompió en risa.

"Tal vez tienes razón. Maldito idiota." Mindy se sentía un poco herida, si él la veía así, tal vez todos lo hacen. Aunque sólo le importa la opinión de Dave. "Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?" Cuestionaba algo molesta.

"A tu felicidad. Mindy, necesitas dejarle muy en claro que ya no eres la niña de 11 o 12 años. Aunque por lo que sé, nunca fuiste esa niña."

"¿Quieres que me comporte como una puta? Porque puedo hacerlo..." Bromeó.

"No. Quiero que sigas siendo tú, no me gustaría que Dave se enamorara de algo que no eres. Sólo quiero que dejes escapar la feminidad que ya tienes, usa tus cualidades." Camíl se veía pensativa y decidida.

"¿Cualidades?"

"Sí. Tú me contaste que una noche llegaste destrozada por tu primera cita, entonces Dave te dijo que eras la persona más fuerte del mundo, que eras hermosa, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Sí"

"Mindy, tienes ventaja, él te ve como una persona increíble"

Mindy no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario.

Dave se preparaba para salir en la moto que había comprado. Tomó un poco de ropa, comida, dinero, y se fue contento de ver a Mindy.

Mientras viajaba en moto hacia su destino, recordaba cuando Mindy lo beso. Sin duda era algo extraño aunque no desagradable. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, realmente le gustó el beso. Al pensar eso, rápidamente trato de sacar esa posibilidad. Ella tenía 16 y él 18. Recordó cuando sus compañeros de la escuela creyeron que se estaba acostando con Mindy, realmente fue algo incomodo, pero, después de ese beso tímido, él sintió ternura. Mindy lo había escogido como su primer beso, ¡y era Mindy!, sin duda debe ser un honor, si lo había hecho era por algo, ¿en verdad él le gustaba a ella? Tal vez eso nunca lo sabría...

Con esos pensamientos, le llego la noche y decidió parar y descansar en un parque, algo incomodo, pero no tenia tanto dinero como para pagar hospedaje por todas las noches que tarde en llegar.

"Entonces, ¿realmente soy linda?"

"Sí, y lo sabes, incluso el te lo dijo; dime ¿Con que tipo de chicas ha salido él? Camíl preguntaba mientras se pintaba las uñas color rojo.

"Pues, la verdad, creo que todas son unas idiotas" Dijo Mindy, que dejo de verse en el espejo para sentarse en la cama con su amiga. "Una fue Katie, creo que ella realmente no lo quería, incluso cuando lo termino le dijo que se estaba acostando con alguien más."

"Que perra" dijo Camíl con desaprobación.

"Lo sé, pero incluso hubo otra que tenia nombre de prostituta, Night Bitch, creo, era buena chica aunque nunca la llegue a tratar. Pero él sólo tenía sexo con ella, más bien, creo que ella era la que sólo tenía sexo con él." Ambas rieron.

"Bien, bien. Entiendo que hasta ahora él sale con chicas estúpidas, como con fantasías sexuales... Realmente nunca ha sentido algo por alguien." Comentó Camíl.

"En realidad, llegó a estar muy enamorado de Katie, por Night Bitch no lo sé, creo que ella no permitió que fuera una relación seria."

"Bien. Tenemos la ventaja de que si él se enamora de ti, realmente será de ti. El sexo vendrá después..." Decía Camíl relajada.

"¿qué?" Mindy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el pensamiento de Dave y ella en esas situaciones.

"Mindy, tendré que darte la charla..." Camíl no aguantaba la risa.

"Estúpida, sólo eres un año mayor que yo, no te sientas poderosa. Y sí sé de donde vienen los bebés. No es necesario que me expliques que es coger." Mindy se notaba molesta.

"Mindy, Mindy, Mindy... Oh pequeña Mindy. No es que te diga que el pene entra en la vagina, más bien es.." Camíl estaba algo cansada. "Escucha, Dave tiene 19, él ya ha tenido sexo, tú no. Él está acostumbrado a noviazgos con sexo, tú ni a los noviazgos estás acostumbrada, sin duda es una gran desventaja. ¿Estás lista para eso?" Después de eso, Camíl termino la charla con un: "Piénsalo, pero por ahora será mejor que vayas a dormir."

_Sexo, sexo, sexo._

Mindy estaba aturdida, obviamente si había pensado en eso, pero no había tomado en cuenta que él ya tiene experiencia.

_Oh por dios, él tiene experiencia._

Mindy estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas. No le molestaba que él fuera su primer todo, su primer confidente, beso, vez... Más bien, le emocionaba pensar eso, se sentía rara, un cosquilleo en el estomago, ¿mariposas quizá?

La noche pasó tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, Camíl despertó a Mindy.

"¡Despierta maldita dormilona!"

"¿qué rayos te pasa?" Mindy estaba adormilada. "Son las 7:00 a.m."

"Lo sé. Pero me pasa que necesitamos seguir con el plan."

"¿Tú plan es quitarme mis horas de sueño?"

"Mi plan es que él pierda el sueño por pensar en ti" Comentó Camíl con un poco de sarcasmo.

Mindy se levanto y fueron a desayunar hotcakes a la cocina.

"Okay, una ventaja más es que sin duda en este año te..." Camíl comentaba mientras comía un hotcake, se detuvo para masticar y después siguió haciendo una seña con sus manos en sus pechos: "Te has desarrollado un poco más"

Mindy se observo, era cierto, su cintura era más estrecha, sus pechos un poco más voluminosos, sus piernas torneadas pero lindas. Ella nunca se había puesto a observarse de esa manera.

"Mindy, ¿él te ha dicho que es lo que más le gusta de ti?" Camíl estudiaba la situación mientras disfrutaba su hotcake.

"A decir verdad, creo que no, o tal vez no directamente. Bueno, tal vez mi habilidad para luchar..."

"Interesante... dime ¿pensaste lo que te dije anoche?

"Sí"

"¿y?" Camíl necesitaba una respuesta.

"Me siento extraña pensar en eso, algo nerviosa, pero, es Dave..."

"Ajà, ¿estás lista?"

"Creo que lo sabré cuando llegue el momento..."

Dave despertó. Desayuno un sandwich sentado en una banca del parque. El observaba como las personas pasaban, carros, personas con perros, parejas, parejas y más parejas. Él recordó a Lizy, no podía creer que ha salido con ella, y que creyó que ella podría ser la indicada, pero vamos, eso también lo creyó con Katie, incluso con Night Bitch. Al parecer todas lo terminan, bueno, Night Bitch nunca empezó nada.

"Mindy..." Dave susurro.

Después de comer algo, siguió su camino, pues sólo tenia el día de hoy, mañana sería viernes y mañana debería de estar en casa de Mindy.

Ya eran las 5:00 p.m.

"Estamos aquí reunidos.."

"Camíl, no es una boda." Interrumpió Peter, amigo de Camíl, cómplice en el plan.

"Bien, ¿saben que harán? repasemos" Dijo Camíl seriamente.

"Fingiré que soy el ex novio de Mindy" Dijo Peter.

"Y yo que quiero darle celos a Peter porque aun lo extraño" Dijo Mindy.

"Y ahí entra Dave..." comento Camíl con una sonrisa de lado.

Al día siguiente, Dave despertaba de la cama de la habitación que había rentado. Había dormido mucho por estar manejando todo el día y parte de la noche, eran las 11:00 a.m. Comió algo y fue al baño.

Por un momento se vio al espejo antes de tomar un baño. No tenía el mismo cuerpo que hace 4 años, increíble, habían pasado 4 años. Se sentía una persona totalmente diferente al Dave de 4 años atrás, ya no era un cobarde, su seguridad aumento, sin duda. Pero últimamente, se sentía atrapado, solo. Sin Mindy. Y pudiera que ya no fuera así. Con eso en mente, tomo una ducha. Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba un baño, siempre lo tomaba de prisa para ir a estudiar, trabajar, salir o incluso ser Kick Ass.

"¡Hoy viene Dave, Mindy!" Decía Camíl mientras arreglaba a su amiga.

"Lo sé, estoy nerviosa"

"¿Cómo no estarlo? sólo sé tú misma. Recuerda, si el pone una cara diferente cuando le comentes lo de tu `novio Peter` significa que está celoso, y eso es una muy buena señal, sino lo está, tendrás que esforzarte más en demostrarle que lo quieres." decía sabiamente Camíl.

El timbre sonó en toda la casa e hizo eco en el corazón de Mindy.

"Dave" Mindy sintió como la presión le bajo, una mezcla de emociones.

"Sera mejor que abras la puerta" Camíl sonreía.

Mindy lucia unos shorts con una blusa linda y holgada, el cabello suelto y deslumbrante. Bajó temerosa a la sala y abrió la puerta. Era él.

"Mindy" Dave sonreía.

De un momento a otro Dave estaba abrazando a Mindy, ella correspondió el abrazo. Fue un abrazo largo y a la vez demasiado corto. Ella quería más. Necesitaba más.

_"Mindy, no sabes cuánto te amo"_

"Oh, Dave..."

Mindy volvió en sí, estaba abrazando a Dave, mas él nunca había dicho lo anterior, su mente le jugaba una broma.

"Mindy, en verdad que te extrañé, demasiado." le susurraba al oído.

"Yo también, Dave." Sus susurro era demasiado para ella. Por dios, él era demasiado para ella. Apenas lo vio y sintió que se desmoronaría, la abrazó y quería quedarse así para siempre, le susurró y ya sentía intimidada, pero le gustaba. Él le gustaba.

Mindy invitó a pasar a Dave.

"Mindy, ¿cómo te ha ido este año?" preguntaba Dave para romper el hielo. Era imposible no notar que Mindy había crecido, y con ella sus pechos. Sin duda estaba hermosa, él se sentía embobado, pero no, ella era Mindy, no quería arruinar nada. Pero últimamente lo daría todo por ella, desde aquel beso. Confusión. Amor. Cariño. Amistad. Mindy. Dave.

"Pues no mucho, Dave..." Ella recordó el plan. "Aunque tengo un problema con mi ex novio".

_¿Ex novio?_

Dave se sintió extraño. No reclamo nada, no tenía porque, sólo lo había besado. Ahora todas hacían eso con él, besarlo y irse con otro.

Mindy al ver que Dave no decía nada, sonrió para sus adentros. "Veras, el dijo que sería mejor darnos un tiempo, y lo he visto con otra, pero aun lo quiero y estoy segura de que si me ve con alguien más, el sentirá celos. Por eso te pido ayuda, eres mi único amigo hombre más cercano."

"Mindy, Mindy, Mindy. Nunca te imagine con un novio. En hora buena, excepto por lo de que está con otra. Pero entiendo que se siente que te dejen por alguien más"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"termine con mi novia antier."

Mindy no se esperaba esa, después que ella se fue, él había tenido novia.

"Siento que hayas terminado con ella" dijo Mindy triste.

"No importa, no la soportaba." Dave sonrió, a Mindy le gustaba esa sonrisa, la hacía sentir que estaba bien.

"Bien, ¿puedes ayudarme con Peter?" dijo Mindy, recordando el plan.

"¿Peter?" dijo confundido Dave.

"Mi..." Mindy tragó saliva." Mi ex novio".

"Oh, claro" Dave sonreía.

Mindy se sonrojo. "Mañana él y su novia saldrán de compras, entonces tú y yo iremos..."

"Entiendo."

"¿Traes ropa?" Preguntaba Mindy sonriendo.

"Sí."

"Muéstremela" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dave y Mindy entraron a una habitación, donde Dave vació una mochila con ropa, Dave le hizo una seña a Mindy para que la viera.

"Bien, mañana te pondrás este pantalón café claro con esta playera blanca . Pero antes..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II :"seducción". **

"Bien, mañana te pondrás este pantalón café claro con esta playera blanca . Pero antes..."

"¿pero antes, qué?" preguntó Dave

Mindy dejo la ropa y abrazó a Dave colocando su cabeza en su pecho y rodeándolo con sus brazos por debajo de sus hombros . "Gracias por venir" Mindy susurró.

"No hay problema, Mindy" Dave sonreía.

Ambos soltaron el abrazo. y se dirigieron a la sala a comer un postre, Mindy y Dave se sentaron en un sillón largo, poniendo un poco de distancia.

"Dave, ¿Cómo has estado este año?" preguntaba Mindy antes de comerse una galleta.

Dave no sabía como responder eso, normalmente todos dicen "bien." pero el sabía que las cosa no iban muy bien, y era Mindy, ¿cómo mentirle? sin embargo, no quería preocuparla.

"Me estoy preparando para la universidad, entonces trabajo medio tiempo en la tienda de comic's y de noche soy Kick-Ass. ¿Y tú? ¿Novedades? ¿Sigues comunicándote con Marcus?"

"Suena muy pesado tu rutina. Respondiendo tu pregunta, este año me ha traído muchas sorpresas, principalmente por Peter..." Mindy mintió, la verdad es que ese año había sido extraño, diferente, como una etapa en tu vida que quieres que termine. Sí, por lo menos tenía a Camìl, pero, Dave era otro plano. Cuando ella se sintió sola después de la muerte de su padre, Dave estaba con ella, cuando la escuela se volvió una ola de bromas y odio hacia ella, Dave estaba con ella. En muchas ocasiones Dave estaba para ella y ella para Dave. Ambos se habían salvado el trasero uno al otro... Mindy continuo hablando. "Sobre Marcus, sí, he estado en contacto con él. No me gustaría que Marcus averiguara o enviara todo un ejército a buscarme, cada semana le llamo desde un número privado diciendo que estoy bien, que me va fenomenal, que no me busque."

"Debe ser difícil para Marcus, realmente lo es para todos. En la escuela me siguen preguntando por ti"

"¿En verdad?" _Estúpida, si lo está diciendo es porque es verdad. _

"Sí, un poco." Dave reacomodo sus lentes y suspiró, después de unos segundos, habló." Mindy, debes estar muy enamorada de Peter como para que me hayas hecho venir hasta acá." Dave sonrió." Dime, ¿cómo es él?." _¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?_

Dave odiaba el hecho de que Mindy se marchara. No debió dejarla ir. _Patear traseros no es lo mismo sin ti._

Mindy se sentía extraña hablando de Peter, realmente no lo conocía mucho y no sentía nada por él. Mindy no lograba saber si Dave sentía celos, si enserio los sentía los sabe disimular. Después de pensar un poco lo que diría, Mindy contestó la pregunta de Dave. "Sí, me gusta mucho. Él es alto, esbelto, tiene músculos, cabello rubio, juega basquetbol, es inteligente, muy divertido... tiene una sonrisa hermosa. Me encanta."

"Hasta a mi me encantaría" Dave bromeo y ella comenzó a reír.

"Todos sabemos que pronto saldrás del closet"

Dave le mando una mirada seria a Mindy y ella rió más fuerte.

"Bien Dave, puedes dormir en mi habitación. Yo iré con mi compañera de cuarto." Mindy lo condujo hasta un pequeño cuarto con una cama individual. "Aquí hay cobijas por si tienes frío."

"Gracias"

Mindy se dirigió hacia la recamara de Camíl, al abrir la puerta Camíl la jalo hacia dentro como si la estuviera esperando desde hace horas, y eso era lo que había pasado.

"Cuéntamelo todo." Camíl al principio se veía entusiasmada, de repente su semblante cambio a uno de seriedad." Dilo."

"La verdad no sé si sintió celos, al principio su cara cambio un poco, pero luego me pregunto por Peter y créeme que se veía muy contento por mí, sonreía mucho."

"Tal vez no sabe si sentir celos, probablemente este confundido o lo esté ocultando."

"Me comento que su novia lo acababa de cortar, pero que ya no la soportaba"

"Auch. Bien para nosotros. Él está libre y además ya sabe qué tipo de chicas no son para él. Necesito que investigues cómo era ella."

"Bien." Mindy se dirigió a la cama.

"¿Qué cojones haces? Está es mi habitación." Camíl se veía molesta.

"Lo sé, tengo sueño y Dave está en mi cuarto."

Camíl sonrió de lado, algo nuevo tenía en mente.

"Mejor para ti, aquí no te quiero. Vete a tu cuarto" Camíl comenzó a empujar a Mindy para sacarla de su habitación hasta que quedo totalmente fuera.

_Mierda._

Mindy se dirigió hacia su cuarto donde se encontraba Dave, por un momento pensó en dormir en la sala, pero ella sabía que le gustaría pasar la noche con él, ¿podría desaprovechar algo así?

Ella abrió la puerta de su cuarto, sólo un poco. Él estaba sin camisa. Lo estaba observando. _¿En qué momento dejó de ser el estúpido nerd invisible? _Lo observaba encantada de lo que veía, como cuando le enseñaron ese estúpido video de música, como cuando lo vio sin camisa aquella vez en la guarida, pero ahora en su habitación, indefenso. Lo extraño era que ella era la que se sentía indefensa, sus piernas no le respondían. Tomo valor y entonces abrió la puerta completamente.

Él la vio, Mindy hizo una señal como pidiendo permiso para entrar.

"Pasa." Dave se puso su camisa.

"Este... mi compañera de cuarto está estudiando o algo así y no ha querido que me quede con ella, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?"

"Claro, es tu habitación. Iré a la sala..."

"No." Mindy ordenó. "Eres mi invitado, puedes quedarte..."

"Entonces sólo déjame me acomodo en el suelo..." Decía Dave mientras tomaba unas cobijas para ponerlas en el suelo.

"¿Qué tienen los hombres que siempre quieren dormir en el puto suelo? Idiota, es malo para la maldita dignidad." Mindy decía algo fastidiada mientras le quitaba a Dave las cobijas.

"No dejare que duermas en el suelo." decía seriamente Dave.

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. ¿por qué no captas mis indirectas? _Mindy no aguanto más y soltó. "Ambos cabemos en la cama."

"¿Segura que estarás cómoda?"

"Sí, por el bien de ambos. Sino seguiremos peleando por quién duerme dónde hasta el amanecer."

"Bueno, descansa."

A decir verdad, la cama no era muy grande, pero ambos cabían perfectamente. Sus espaldas rozaban. Mindy se sentía tan cerca y tan lejos de él, aun así agradecía que él estuviera con ella. La vida para Mindy desde que se marchó de New York no ha sido vida. Ya casi no salía a patrullar, y claro que no podía decirle de su vida como Hit-Girl a Camíl. Mindy no le había contado ni la mitad de su historia a Camíl, sólo que sus padres habían muerto y que Dave era su mejor amigo- amor secreto. En ese momento, una ola de emociones arrasó con ella. No podía contener sus lagrimas. Hit-Girl es fuerte, pero ahora ella no es Hit-Girl.

Dave escucho sus sollozos, se giró y la abrazó. Odiaba verla así. Mindy giró y quedaron frente a frente. Ella escondió su rostro en su pecho y él acarició su cabello para relajarla. "Eres la chica más hermosa, inteligente y fuerte que conozco. No temas."

Dave creía que Mindy estaba así por Peter, eso no le agradaba. Sin duda ayudaría a Mindy con ese marica, aunque Peter no la mereciera. La ayudaría a demostrarle quien es Mindy McCready.

_¿Si soy tan perfecta por qué no sales conmigo idiota? ¿por qué?_

Mindy se tranquilizó y Dave continuó. "No te preocupes Mindy. Hombres hay muchos y siempre estaré ahí para ti." Dave no dejaba de abrazarla y ella no quería que él la dejara.

A Dave le gustaba estar así con Mindy, pero, ¿por qué? ¿simple nostalgia a los viejos tiempos? ¿amor? ¿ambas? Él estaba confundido, pero, ¡era Mindy!, él nunca la había visto de una manera amorosa. Casi le daba un infarto cuando Katie esparció el rumor de que eran amantes, al principio no pensó mucho en esa opción hasta la noche. Y después de el beso que ella le dio, ¿cómo debería ver a Mindy? Ella tenía 16 y él 19, eso era algo que siempre estaba en su mente, pero no tanto como ella.

_"Hombres hay muchos y siempre estaré ahí para ti." ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Acaso es una indirecta para que lo tome en cuenta como hombre en mi vida? Mierda, eso sería jodidamente hermoso._

La noche pasó y Mindy durmió como un bebé, pero cuando despertó él no estaba. Mindy hacía comparación de eso a una pareja de desconocidos una mañana después de tener sexo, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro y de la pena clavó su cara en la almohada.

Dave se encontraba en el baño lavándose el rostro, se vio al espejo.

_Carajo, por lo que Mindy cuenta, ese tal Peter es un maldito don juan, y ella está enamorada de él, incluso llora por él. Puto. ¿Cómo Mindy le daría celos a Peter conmigo? Soy un maldito don nadie que lee comics._

Dave seguía viéndose pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

_Antes era un don nadie, hace 4 años. Ahora soy Kick Ass, y puedo hacer lo que sea. Qué suerte que traje mis lentes de contacto. _

Mindy prendió la televisión que estaba en su cuarto, más no le prestaba atención, ella sólo estaba pensando en lo que había pasado esa noche.

_Dave me abrazó, y lo hizo toda la noche. Me dijo que era la chica más hermosa, inteligente, divertida y fuerte que ha conocido. O sea soy la mejor de todas ¡tomen eso perras! Incluso me dijo que siempre estaría ahí para mí._

Mindy sonreía, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

_Dios, me estoy comportando como una puta adolescente. _

"corta los las partes laterales y parte del cuello hasta que estés conforme con los resultados" Leía Dave. "Mejor voy a una peluquería".

Dave tomo un poco de dinero que llevaba con él y se dirigió hacia una peluquería. La mujer que atendía le corto el cabello, no mucho, sólo haciendo las partes laterales más cortas para que dejara de ser una potente melena de león que Dave aseguraba que era nerd.

Ya eran las doce y Dave no llegaba.

_Ese idiota, ¿dónde está? debemos ir al centro comercial para vernos con Camíl y Peter._

Mindy se estaba arreglando, un poco de maquillaje, su cabello era más largo y lo traía suelto. Usaba unos jeans, sandalias y una blusa linda. De pronto alguien toco.

"Pasa" Mindy ordenó mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Dave entró, Mindy lo vio. Él vio a Mindy. Ambos se vieron. Se observaron. Cada detalle. De pies a cabeza.

Mindy se veía hermosa, y Dave no se quedaba atrás.

Mindy se le quedó viendo por unos segundos más, luego reacciono y se giró para el lado contrario. "Sabía que esos pantalones cafés y esa playera blanca te sentarían bien, te ves decente"

Dave sonrío. "Gracias. Te ves hermosa, Peter tiene suerte, ¿sabes?"

Mindy no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿y tus lentes?"

Dave rió. "Hoy no los necesitare."

Dave y Mindy salieron con rumbo a el centro comercial. Mindy le explicaba que probablemente estarían en el café.

Dave en varias ocasiones hizo reír a Mindy y ella a Dave. El tiempo pasaba pero ellos no lo notaban.

Peter y Camíl entraron al Café. Mindy y Dave estaban sentados en una mesa compartiendo un helado con dos pajillas. Cuando Mindy vio a Camíl, Camíl le hizo la señal.

"Mierda, ahí está Peter." Mindy comentaba según el plan del cual obviamente él no estaba enterado.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" preguntaba Dave.

"Bésame..." Dijo Mindy casi en un susurro, como si fuera el más intimo secreto.

"¿Segura?" Dave lo que menos quería era faltarle al respeto y terminar con un cuchillo en el ano, o el lo imaginaba así.

"Sí, ahora él se encuentra viendono..."Mindy no termino la frase, pues de un momento a otro, Dave se había inclinado para besarla.

_Hace años que no besaba, había olvidado lo bien que se siente. Oh por dios, Dave me está besando. _

Los dos cerraron los ojos y sintieron la magia, pronto Mindy se había acoplado y correspondido. Dave se detuvo un momento sin abrir los ojos para decir "Sigue viendo".

"Sí, aun nos ve" Mindy lo siguió besando. Ella quería mandar a la mierda el plan y seguirlo besando, pero no debía, debía llegar a la fase en que Dave le pide que sea su novia, y claramente eso aun no pasaba.

Mindy se detuvo y le susurró. "Gracias, te debo una."

"Me debes varias."

Camíl le hizo una señal de aprobación a Mindy y le sonrió, luego le hizo otra señal.

Mindy recordó la señal y actuó.

"¿Peter?¿Camíl? que grande sorpresa" Mindy les sonreía.

"Veníamos a tomar un café y... Oh Peter, sentémonos con ellos." Continuaba Camíl para seguir el plan.

"Oh, claro, amor."

Peter y Dave juntaron las mesas, Peter le sonrió a Dave pero este sólo lo vio.

"Peter, Camíl. Él es mi novio, Dave." Mindy sonreía con orgullo.

_Es genial decir eso._

"Mucho gusto" Dave sonreía.

Los cuatro platicaron por un buen rato, sonreían y compartían miradas cómplices.

"¿Quieren ir a ver una película? es dos por uno". Mindy sugirió.

"Sí, sí, bebé, quiero ver una película" Camíl le suplicaba a Peter.

"Está bien. Vayamos." Dijo Peter.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al cine del centro comercial donde se encontraban, eligieron una película de miedo, acción, sangre y suspenso, bueno, Mindy la eligió, aunque Peter y Camíl tenían cara de _por favor no _y _mejor mátame_, pero al final aceptaron. Compraron palomitas y refrescos y entraron a la sala.

Dave creía que lo mejor sería que Mindy se sentara junto a Peter y así pudieran juntar sus manos por accidente al querer palomitas, mientras Camíl planeaba que Dave y Mindy quedaran juntos exactamente por la misma razón.

Al final se sentaron en el orden de: Dave, Mindy, Peter y Camíl. Comenzó la película y Peter recargo su brazo hacia Camíl y ella se recargo en su hombro, escondiendo sus ojos de la pantalla pues ella no quería ver como descuartizaban un cadáver. Mindy sintió frio y maldijo no traer suéter como Marcus siempre le recordaba. Dave vio que ella temblaba así que la abrazó. Mindy sentía sus músculos, algo muy seductor hacia ella. Dave quiso palomitas y parece que leyó la mente de Mindy, pues sus manos se rozaron, Mindy tembló ante eso por lo que Dave quito la mano y con su brazo trato de darle calor.

"¿Aun tienes frío?" Dave le susurraba al oído, lo hacía porque estaban en una función de cine y no debía hacer ruido, pero, para Mindy, sus susurros la atrapaban, sentía cosquillas en el oído que la recorrían entera, sentía como su calor corporal aumentaba y como las piernas no le respondían.

"Por ahora no. Gracias."

Eso fue lo último que dijeron durante la película, los dos la disfrutaron y al salir no hacían más que hablar de ella. Se estuvieron paseando por un rato, entonces entraron a la librería y Mindy vio un libro que logro llamar su atención.

"Ya vuelvo, chicos." Mindy aviso dando entender a Camíl que quería ir sola.

"Claro, aquí te esperamos." Dijo Camíl impidiendo que Dave la acompañara.

Dave se quedo hablando con Peter y Camíl. "¿Cómo conociste a Mindy?" preguntaba Dave a Peter.

"En la escuela, está en mi clase."

"Oh, ¿y a Camíl?"

Peter rió, "Lo conozco desde que éramos niños." Dijo Camíl. "¿y tú Dave, cómo conociste a Mindy?"

Dave sonrió al recordar la primera vez que vio a Mindy como Hit-Girl, ella era increíble, su inspiración a ser mejor. Obviamente él no podía decirle eso, eso era confidencial.

"En la escuela" se limito a decir.

Mindy observaba el libro "Destrucción y armas" pero al levantarlo, vio uno mucho mejor.

"Técnicas de seducción" Mindy leía la portada del libro, y con una sonrisa de lado vio su billetera.

_Bendito el día en que Marcus decidió depositarme dinero al mes. _

Mindy compro el libro que seductoramente la incitaba a leerlo y usarlo en Dave, después lo guardo en su bolso.

"Ya volví" Decía Mindy mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Oh, amor, es muy tarde, ya oscureció" le decía a Peter en el típico tono de novia empalagosa. "Bueno. Mindy, Dave, nos vemos. Peter me tiene que enseñar unas cosas esta noche" dijo Camíl guiñándole un ojo a Peter.

"Oh, claro, linda" le respondía Peter. Dave hiso gestos al imaginarse que era lo que le enseñaría esa noche.

A los pocos segundos de irse Camíl y Dave, Mindy y Dave se dirigieron a casa, entonces le llego un mensaje a Mindy, quien tenía el celular en vibrador. Mindy asomo su cabeza a su bolso para ver el mensaje del celular, lo leyó en su mente. El mensaje decía: _no olvides el plan._

Camíl se encargaba de recordarle el bendito plan cada que podía, pues sabía que Mindy estando con Dave podía mandarlo todo a la mierda y arruinar las cosas.

Mindy recordó las pequeñas clases de actuación que le había enseñado su papá cuando era niña, entonces lo hizo. Paró en seco y por consecuencia Dave también.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Dave, ¿no los vistes? Peter estaba muy feliz con Camíl, probablemente ahora estén comprando unos putos condones." Mindy decía con tristeza muy bien actuada.

Dave no dijo nada, realmente no sabía que decir, para él era evidente que Mindy estaba perdidamente enamorada de Peter, y sabia que Peter ahora estaba con Camíl. Pero, ¿qué podría decir? Ciertamente él quería decirle muchas cosas, hacer muchas coas, pero principalmente quería a Mindy, y odiaba verla así. Quería ir y golpear a Peter, pero eso no solucionaría nada.

"Lo siento, Mindy." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Eso no era lo que Mindy quería escuchar de él, entonces Mindy siguió. "No, tú no tienes la culpa. Tú no tienes la culpa de que nadie quiera estar conmigo."

Probablemente esa sería el mejor momento para que Dave le ofreciera ser su novia, pero él no lo quería así, él quería hacerle algo especial, Mindy lo merecía. Él quería con locura a Mindy, pero no quería arruinar algo y perderla por siempre, él quería que fura su Mindy siempre, no sólo unas semanas o un par de meses... la quería por siempre.

"Mindy, él era un idiota, tú mereces lo mejor. No llores, bonita." Dave la abrazó, le gustaba abrazarla porque sentía que las cosas iban bien.

Mindy le correspondió el abrazo, comenzó a llover. Ambos corrieron mojados hasta la casa. Mindy le cocino algo a Dave.

"Está jodidamente delicioso este cereal" Dave le aplaudía a Mindy.

"Basta, no te burles, no es mucho lo que puedo cocinar" decía sonriendo Mindy.

"Y no queremos un incendio" bromeaba Dave.

...

Mindy odiaba el hecho de que Camíl haya ido a casa de su abuela a dormir, pues así podía quedarse en su recamara y no con Dave, pero debía aprovechar para leer el libro.

Dave durmió en cama de Mindy y Mindy en cama de Camíl.

_Técnicas de seducción._

_Capitulo 1._

Mindy leía con la firme intensión de usarlo en Dave, ¿por qué siempre es ella la que se siente indefensa cuando Dave la abraza o susurra? Ella también quería crear reacciones en Dave, se la debía.

**Bien, continuara.**

**Siento los errores del capítulo pasado y los que probablemente tiene este que seguramente los detectare ya tarde :v**

**Olvide decir que los personajes no son míos y hago esto sin fines de lucro, santo dios soy tan malvada. Espero que todos sepan que los personajes no son míos, y pues no me demanden, soy una mortal. :v**

**PamPotterEvans gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, y pues...¿qué te digo? tengo muchas ideas sobre la pareja Mindy-Dave eue así que seguramente habrá varios fics en español sobre Kick Ass gracias a mi :v **

** Oh dios hasta yo me quede pica con mi propio fic 7u7.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Técnicas de seducción._

Mindy leía muy concentrada.

_¿Qué aspecto físico tuyo crees que es el más sexy? Obsérvate._

Mindy casi reía, el libro era como una revista veintitantos sobre orgasmos_, _sin embargo, siguió las instrucciones, jugó con la posibilidad de hacer lo que dice el libro.

Mindy se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo que Camíl tiene en su habitación. Pensó en Brook.

Brook, hablando físicamente, era perfecta. Era sexy y linda. Mindy se quitó la blusa para quedar en sostén y...

_¡Dios! ¡estoy buenísima! ¿qué verga? _

Camíl tenía razón, se había desarrollado, gracias a dios.

Mindy se tocó el pecho, se volvió a poner su blusa y siguió leyendo.

_Es importante que muestres seguridad sobre tu cuerpo y tus acciones, él debe saber que sabes quién eres y lo que quieres. También muestra interés hacia él._

Mindy sabía lo que debía hacer, salió de la habitación hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua...entonces vio una sombra.

"¿Dave?" Mindy encendió la luz de la cocina y ahí estaba él, tomando un vaso de leche.

"Hola, Mindy" Dave seguía tomando su leche.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"No podía dormir"

"Yo igual"

"Dave, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado de alguien que sabes que no lo está de ti?" Mindy bajó la mirada.

"Miles de veces, casi a diario" Dave bromeo y Mindy dejó escapar una sonrisa. A él le gustaba su sonrisa.

"Había olvidado lo perdedor que eres" Mindy lo miraba divertida.

"¡Que dulce! Ja,Ja,Ja" Dave decía algo molesto, pero luego sonrió y encendió la televisión.

_"¡Ven a la nueva piscina pública y diviértete como nunca! ¡Sólo mañana parejas gratis!" Narraba un comercial de esta. Mindy le mandó una mirada traviesa y cómplice a Dave, él la regresó._

"Mindy...¿no te apetece salir mañana a nadar?" Dave preguntaba casi en un juego con tono sarcástico o de película mal actuada, pero lo decía muy enserio.

"Oh, Claro que sí, Dave." Mindy le contestó en el mismo tono juguetón.

Mindy sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a Dave lo bien que le puede lucir un bikini, mejor que a las perras de sus ex novias, como solía llamarlas Mindy.

"Dave, ¿qué es lo que más odias en una chica?" Mindy preguntaba curiosa, la respuesta le podría ahorrar muchos errores.

"No lo sé, que sólo les importe ellas"

Mindy se sintió aliviada, hasta ahora no había cometido ningún error.

"Y ¿a ti, Mindy? ¿qué odias en un chico?" Dave se sentía interesado en los gustos de Mindy, se preguntaba si él podría llegar a ser el chico perfecto para ella.

Después de tanto pensar, Mindy sólo respondió "Umh, que sean tan ojetes." Dave no esperaba esa respuesta.

La noche pasó llena de silencio. Dave dormía en el cuarto de Mindy. Mindy se encontraba en cuarto de Camíl, despertando.

Mindy se movía con desesperación por la cama.

_Mierda, Mierda, Mierda...apenas son las 7:30 (a.m.)_

Sin poder aguantar más a que el tiempo avanzara, ella decidió levantarse, casi lo hace de un salto. Se estiró, se cepilló el cabello y se dirigió a unos cajones, abrió uno. Sonrió.

_¿Qué debería ponerme el día de hoy? ¡Demonios! Se podría decir que Dave me invitó a salir._

**FLASHBACK**

_"¡Ven a la nueva piscina pública y diviértete como nunca! ¡Sólo mañana parejas gratis!" Narraba un comercial de la televisión. Mindy le mandó una mirada traviesa y cómplice a Dave, él la regresó._

"Mindy...¿no te apetece salir mañana a nadar?"

"Oh, Claro que sí, Dave."

**... ...**

Mindy tomó ropa y comenzó a analizarla.

_Si me pongo este vestido...no, demasiado._

Al final seleccionó unos shorts de mezclilla deslavados y una blusa de gasa negra sin mangas con estampado de flores.

_Ahora lo bueno. _

Mindy sonrió al jugar con las posibilidades de que Dave notara lo bien que se ve en traje de baño y no sólo que lo notara ¡que le encantara!

Dave comenzaba a despertar gracias al, en ese momento, odioso cantar de los pájaros, observó la hora en su celular.

_¿7:35? ¿a.m? No me jodas._

Y siguió durmiendo.

Mindy veía confundida e indecisa dos trajes de baño . El primer traje de baño era "completo", azul con blanco, un poco escotado, espalda descubierta. El segundo traje era "bikini" normal, café y naranja. Tomó ambos trajes y se dirigió al baño. Se desvistió y abrió la llave de la regadera.

Todos pensamos acerca de nuestras vidas en la ducha, Mindy no era la excepción. Bien, este ultimo año era raro cuando se veía en los zapatos de Hit-Girl, ahora asistía a clases, pero sería imperdonable que dejara de entrenar. Hace unas semanas Camíl había notado lo decaída que estaba Mindy.

**FLASHBACK **

Camíl se sentaba en el pupitre de enfrente a Mindy, cuando el profesor salió de la clase, Camíl se volteo en un movimiento ansioso y brusco para encarar a Mindy con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que claramente podía casi hasta gritar "Adivina qué". Mindy dejó de escribir, algo que realmente ansiaba, pues el profesor llevaba dictando toda la clase, estaba fastidiada.

"Tienes cara de estúpida, ¿qué pasa? se nota que se te retuerce el culo por decirme..." Mindy dijo algo fastidiada, pero realmente necesitaba hablar con ahora su más cercana amiga.

"Nada, nada... ¿sabes? entiendo que seas una amargada, pero es que eso no te da derecho de amargarme la vida así, tía." Camíl hablaba en un extraño acento español.

"Lo siento, es que me fastidia un poco que el profesor sólo llegue a dictar el puto libro y se vaya. Por cierto, mejora tu acento, es una ofensa a los españoles."

"Vale, vale..." Mindy y Camíl sonrieron, entonces Camíl siguió: "Mindy, he pillado que Max..."

"Camíl, deja de hablar así"

"Ok, ok, bueno, me he enterado de que Max te quiere invitar a salir." Camíl estaba muy emocionada, luego tomo aire y siguió" Y mira que no está nada mal." Ambas voltearon al pupitre de Max, realmente era guapo, Max les sonrió y ellas rápidamente voltearon hacia otra dirección.

Y Camíl tenía razón, ese día después de clases Max invitó a salir a Mindy. Ella realmente dudaba de aceptar.

"Vamos, Mindy, sólo quiero hablar contigo. Te invito lo que quieras".

"De acuerdo" Mindy dijo con resignación, estaba cansada de extrañar su antigua vida y tal vez sería bueno empezar una nueva, darse la oportunidad de disfrutar hasta un pequeño café con un chico, un extraño para ella.

"Genial, vamos"

La charla que ellos tenían en ese café era normal, hablaban, o mejor dicho, Max hablaba de su día y el gimnasio, Mindy estaba harta de Max, probablemente no sería su tipo, pero ¿quién sabe? apenas llevaba charlando con el pobre chico 15 minutos, aun no podía patearle el culo.

"Ven conmigo al baile" propuso sonriente y ambicioso Max.

"No lo sé, los bailes no quedan conmigo"

"Vamos, me interesa salir contigo"

"¿por qué?" Mindy empezaba a fastidiarse de Max, tal vez en realidad no era su tipo.

_¿Qué mierda tenía Dave que a su lado me sentía muy cómoda y hasta feliz? _

"Pues eres muy linda, me alegra ser el primer chico en estar contigo" Max sonreía hipócritamente.

"¿Por qué crees ser el primero?"

"Vamos, Mindy, en la escuela los chicos hablan de ti como si fueras una chica con pene, es la verdad, te tienen miedo, nadie se atreve a mirarte a los ojos, corren rumores de que eres muy violenta"

Mindy se paralizó, ¿realmente nunca podría empezar de nuevo su vida? Bueno, son sólo rumores, de esos que la gente sin que hacer inventa, aunque...¿chica con pene? ¿acaso olía a testosterona o qué mierda? Si bien no era del tipo de puta que se dobla la falda o desabrocha el escote y coquetea y sonríe a todos, pero en realidad no había hecho nada malo.

Mindy se sentía apenada y molesta, entonces, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, visualizo a unos idiotas de su clase sentados en una mesa observándolos, obvio cuando ella los vio ellos rápidamente desviaron la mirada.

_Idiota, idiotas. Mindy, eres una estúpida ._ Mindy pensaba molesta.

"¿Cuánto apostaste con ellos a que lograbas llevarme al baile?" Preguntaba Mindy en tono serio y amenazador, realmente se sentía ofendida.

"¿Apostar con quién?" Max se hacía el que no sabía nada, pero por dentro sabía que estaba jodido.

"No te hagas estúpido" Mindy le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos, luego continuo: "Con los estúpidos de esa mesa, sé que están en la clase"

"No sé de que hablas" Contestó Max, Mindy maldecía por lo bajo.

Max no sabía que hacer, no podía perder 25 dólares en una apuesta perdida, entonces intentó besar a Mindy, el puño de Mindy reaccionó dejándole el ojo morado.

"Idiota" Mindy se fue del lugar hecha una furia.

Al día siguiente Max se encargó de hacer más fuertes los rumores de que Mindy era una chica violenta, todos la veían con miedo y Camíl no sabía que estaba pasando, los rumores aumentaban y Mindy se volvía loca.

Fue entonces que Mindy comenzó a extrañar aun más a su antigua vida y a Dave, se sentía vacía, estaba creciendo y ciertamente nunca fue pequeña. Sentía una impotencia realmente grande de no poder ir a casa de Dave y que él la consolara, de no tener a su papá para que la hiciera fuerte disparándole o entrenándola, incluso extrañaba los sermones de Marcus. Pero ahí estaba ella, con Camíl, en silencio.

"Mindy, no me gusta verte así..." Decía Camíl.

"Pues no me veas." Dijo secamente Mindy.

"Escucha, ahora, te ves mucho más triste y sola de como llegaste. Ya ni siquiera me tienes la confianza de decirme que tienes. Cuando hablas, sólo lo haces de ese tal Dave. Y ya me cansé de que seas tan odiosa. Tengo un plan..."

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Mindy agradecía completamente el plan de Camíl, y que haya aclarado las cosas en el baile, antes de salir de vacaciones. Realmente con la compañía de Dave ella se sentía bien, los problemas eran muy pequeños y solucionables, como en los viejos tiempos.

Mindy salió de la ducha y se vistió, ya eran las 8:00 a.m. y tenían que llegar a las 9:00 a.m. en punto si querían entrar y comer gratis, entonces se dirigió a su habitación donde Dave dormía.

"Dave despierta" Mindy le decía en un susurro en el oído a Dave.

Dave giró y entre sueños dijo "Me encantas" y abrazó a Mindy como a una almohada. Mindy casi se estaba mojando de la emoción, pero luego notó que la mano de él estaba en sus pechos.

_Por dios, vale verga la vida, me está tocando, ¿qué hago?_

Mindy estaba sonrojada y odiaba admitir que era agradable, pero no el momento, entonces se zafó del abrazo y gritó: "¡Dave, Levantarte pedazo de mierda!"

Dave abrió los ojos lentamente y la visualizo, vio la hora _8:15 a.m. _Dave tenía cara de "¿por qué me despiertas?

"Quita tu cara de pedo, Dave... si queremos comer y entrar a la alberca gratis, debes mover tu puto culo A-HO-RA"

Dave reacciono y dijo "Cierto" antes de sentarse en la cama y dirigirse rápidamente al baño para ducharse, Mindy al notar que Dave estaba en boxers abrió los ojos como plato y tocó sus pechos recordando lo que había pasado sin que él se diera cuenta.

Llegaron al lugar en cuestión y comieron unos emparedados, estuvieron hablando mientras reposaban la comida.

El lugar no estaba lleno de gente en exceso, pero tampoco vacío, es decir, no había demasiada gente al punto de ser molesto.

Dave y Mindy se dirigieron a un vestidor, Mindy le hizo una señal a Dave dando a entender que él se cambiara primero. Después de un minuto, Dave salió del vestidor. Mindy lo veía como la primera vez que lo vio sin camisa, y como todas las veces que lo encontraba de esa manera.

_Maldito, es jodidamente perfecto._

Mindy creyó que lo estaba viendo demasiado así que se giro, Dave no había notado su mirada.

"Mindy, iré a apartar lugar para acostarnos, estaré por allá" dijo Dave señalando un lugar vacio y a simple vista cómodo, luego se dirigió con las cosas.

Mindy se metió al vestidor y se quitó la ropa quedando en el bikini café, luego salió y vio que dos chicas estaban coqueteándole a Dave, ella las vio con mirada amenazadora.

"¡Qué músculos tienes! ¿puedo tocarlos?" Decía una chica rubia en bikini, muy linda. Dave nunca había tenido ese tipo de atención de las chicas sin ser Kick-Ass, estaba algo nervioso pero el ego se le subía.

"Oh, claro"

"Genial, oye...¿nos ayudas a mi amiga y a mí a ponernos bloqueador?" Decía la chica moviéndose algo seductora, mientras su amiga sonreía tocándose el cabello.

"Pueden ponérselo entre ustedes dos chicas, a menos de que sean más estúpidas de lo que se ven"

Dave reconoció esa voz, y pudo notar algo de celos en ella, cosa que le agrado. Entonces, Dave volteo para ver a Mindy.

Dave se quedó algo en shock, Mindy estaba deslumbrante, entonces no pudo evitar ver sus pechos, cintura y piernas más desarrolladas.

_Soy un maldito depravado._

_Las chicas se habían ido y Mindy sonreía orgullosa de haber logrado tener la atención de Dave._

"Dave, entre dos se pueden poner bloqueador, y somos dos." Mindy tomo el bloqueador y comenzó a untarlo en el pecho de Dave, él se sorprendió por las agallas de Mindy, siempre ha tenido más que él. Mindy trataba de que sus manos no temblasen, lo estaba haciendo bien, lo estaba disfrutando, tanto sentirlo como ver su rostro que expresaba asombro y duda.

Dave también comenzó a untarle bloqueador en la espalda a Mindy, recordó cuando le untó bronceador a Katie aquella vez en su habitación, cuando ella creía que él era homosexual. La vista hacia Mindy era buena y el tacto también. Enserio que se estaba deleitando, Mindy sonreía triunfante...

**CONTINUARA... **

**Bien, ya saben esto, pero me siento en la necesidad de decirlo cada capítulo: Los personajes no son míos (Claro, muchos lo son...como Camíl, Peter, Max..)Hago esto con el simple fin de mostrar mis ideas :v **

**Bien, gracias por leer y siento que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero estaban los exámenes en la escuela y me encontraba en un concurso de dibujo, también de la escuela, bla bla bla, ¡Por cierto, gané el primer lugar del concurso! **

**Bueno, bueno, gracias por leer y pues gracias por los buenos comentarios y eso(?. **


End file.
